


Starlight

by starry_alien



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, but i love writing fluff for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_alien/pseuds/starry_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Enjolras doesn’t understand emotions, Marius loses his shit and Grantaire confesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> The tittle has nothing to do with the fic, but i was listening "Starlight" by Muse when i wrote this and i used it.
> 
> Also, this is unbetaed so sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> Hope you like it :)

“Don’t you dare Enjolras, don’t you fucking dare say that Cosette is just a distraction to me” Marius shouts. 

Everyone in the room goes silent, Marius is not one to shout or get angry or aggressive, but now his eyes are fuming with anger and his hands trembling, close in fists. 

Courfeyrac walks to stand next to him and lightly brushes his shoulder. “Calm Marius” he says, but Marius doesn’t seem to hear him.

Enjolras is staring at him, eyes hard in a concern look and lips press in a thin line. “Marius I don’t doubt you mean it well, but now there is a higher cause” Enjolras’s voice is serious. 

“No” Marius’s voice rises in anger. “You don’t understand, she is the reason I will fight. She is the reason why I want a better world where to live. Don’t you see, Enjolras? She will be my strength, my will-power. Don’t you dare say she’ll distract me, she will be my light when I have to fight the darkness of my fears.” 

“Marius” Enjolras tries to say, but Marius is having none of his shit.

“No Enjolras, just no. I can’t fucking deal with you right now.” Marius storms out of sight, out of the Musain. Enjolras can only stare as his friend walk away. 

He certainly knows that Marius means it well, he does, but he can’t have one of his lieutenants distracted and killed because he was thinking about some girl. He can’t lose his friend, he can’t risk that.

“I think that ended well” a bitter voice says and Enjolras turns to glare at the cynic. Grantaire rises his bottle of brandy at Enjolras and grinning teasingly he drowns a long gulp.

“Grantaire” Enjolras says with hatred in his voice, “put that bottle down.”

“Don’t release your anger on me Apollo, it’s not my fault that one of your mortals fell in love and you can’t understand human emotions” Grantaire let’s out with that teasing grin which never leaves his face, his impossibly sober eyes absorb the intense glare of his Apollo.

Enjolras is quick to snatch Grantaire’s bottle off his hand and he gives it to Bahorel, turning again to Grantaire he says “No more drinking for you, and stop your rambling” 

“But I’m talking truth, isn’t that right? You are clearly oblivious to human emotions” Grantaire spits bitterly.

“And what can you say about understanding human emotions when all you do is hide behind bottles of alcohol” Enjolras says, anger reflecting in his temple.

“It’s because I can’t control them that I drink, there is this one in special, it’s taking over my life and I want to forget it” 

Enjolras stays silent watching as Grantaire tries to snatch back his bottle, but Bahorel is staring at Enjolras who denies shaking his head.

“Fine” finally says Grantaire, finding no way to have his drink back. “I have more in my rooms” he stands up and walks to the door, all the way glaring at Enjolras who doesn’t say a word. 

 

Later that night Enjolras finds himself walking the street of Paris, but he’s not walking to his rooms, he’s walking to Grantaire’s.  
The rest of the meeting his thoughts kept coming back to the cynic’s words, and his mind would not rest until find out what, exactly, was the cynic talking about.

He knocks tree times, when Grantaire opens the door his sleepy eyes turn big with surprise.

“What are you doing here?” he asks when he finds words.

“What did you mean, at the Musain?” 

“What did I say?” Grantaire asks confused.

In that moment Enjolras realizes that Grantaire is probably drunk, he came back to his rooms to find more alcohol not to read or do whatever he does when not drinking.

“Nevermind” Enjolras says, there’s a bitter taste in his mouth.

“No, wait” Grantaire grabs his arm when he tries to leave, “you seem disappointed, what did I say?” Grantaire pleads and his eyes are some shade of sad.

“Nothing important, I’m sorry I interrupted you” Enjolras tries to leave again but Grantaire doesn’t release his arm.

“Wait, did I say something about love?” now there is panic in his eyes and voice when he says “Oh God, please tell me I didn’t confess while drunk, oh good Lord I told you that I love you, right?” his eyes are big and his face contorted in pain.

Enjolras puts a hand over Grantaire’s to try to calm him, his brain doesn’t process Grantaire’s words yet.

“Calm R, you didn’t say anything like that” Enjolras grabs his friend by the shoulders and shakes him a little.

“What?” Grantaire’s face shows peace just for a second. “Damn it” he curses.

“I guess that answers my first question” Enjolras says with a smirk in his face, somehow Grantaire’s feelings doesn’t disgust him like he thinks they should. He can’t bring himself to care about disgust, but he cares about the cynic, because this feeling is the one that brings him to the bottle. 

“Are you drunk?” Enjolras asks.

“Actually, I fell asleep when I came here, so no, I’m not drunk” Grantaire replies.

There is warm feeling in Enjolras’s chest, for once he is stranding in front of a sober Grantaire, a shy Grantaire who is staring at the floor, his cheeks blushed and so are his ears and nose. Enjolras thinks that his ink black curls are a beautiful contrast to the blush on his face.  
For the first time Enjolras stares into clean blue eyes and feels trapped.  
He doesn’t understand the amount of feelings on his chest yet, but he want to understand them, and he want to understand Grantaire’s too. 

He can remember the looks in Grantaire’s eyes and the smirk in his face when Enjolras gives his speeches, not the teasing one, no, this smile is warmer, and his eyes shine with something close to adoration. 

He grabs Grantaire’s jaw and brings their faces together, lips almost touching.

“I don’t understand everything, but I want to” he says and joins their lips in a soft kiss.

“You need to understand that I love you” is all the cynic says and kisses Enjolras again. 

“No, Grantaire, there is so much to understand” Enjolras replies, and bring their bodies in a tight hug.

“Just feel Enjolras, whatever you’re feeling, let it consume you” Grantaire says in a moan when the kisses turn more passionate.

"We are still talking about this later" Enjolras says and smiles.

"Fine" Grantaire replies, "Now kiss me"

And Enjolras does.

**Author's Note:**

> (( Thanks for reading ))
> 
> ( I love you)


End file.
